Innocence's End
by Furor Scribiendi
Summary: AU - He simply wanted to escape the past. But a living breathing reminder will soon need his help against the forces that hunt her down. Toss in a witch and a faery and a few Otherwordly beings as well as personal vendettas. It's all going to hell, folks!
1. Black and White

**Prologue: Black and White**

The sunlight passed over the waving grass in patches, broken up by the clouds overhead. The small shack that rested by the forest's edge was silent and empty, save for the glint of blue eyes from behind a dusty, cracked pane. He tilted his face up from the shadows that protected him, gazing out at the field before him with a longing; so long ago had he been able to run out there, under that blessed warmth. 

He turned away from the window, seating himself at the old rickety table. Placing his feet up on the tabletop, he tilted it back slightly and closed his eyes. It would do no good to dwell on something he could never have again. Complete silence descended over the house, as he remained motionless, much like a corpse. 

Hearing a small pat, he looked up to see a splotch of moisture against the window. Standing up, he walked over, to see the sky a dark angry greyish black. He watched as lightning cracked across the surface, thunder accompanying it. 

"It's nothing." he murmured to himself as he started back. 

Then something caught his eye; just off to the side, a flash of white stumbled through the trees, pushed by a hand that was cloaked in black. Moving swiftly, he opened the door slightly to see two figures move out to the plain, the wind sweeping their dresses tightly against their legs. He forced the door open and started after them. 

"Excuse me!" he yelled over the storm's screaming winds. "You shouldn't be out here!" he couldn't see them too well, the field had darkened rapidly. 

Apparently the girls heard him; the one in the white dress turned around rapidly as if trying to flee. But the one in black was faster, grabbing her ram and yanking her back hard. He stopped when a dagger was pulled out and pressed to the white dressed one's neck. 

_'Oh. It's only you.'_ The telepathic thought held a tinge of a sneer. 

He paused slightly as he recognized her features. _'What are you doing out here? I thought you were in-'_

_'You thought wrong.'_ A cold smirk came to her face. _'And what are you doing here? Looking for fresh blood?'_ The dagger was scraped against the pale white skin forcefully, drawing a small bead of blood. 

_'Look, put it down and just come back with me to the shack. What happened to you anyways?'_

Her face twisted into rage and bitterness. _'You happened to me! I trusted you!! I listened to you, I believed you; and that's how you repay me?!'_ She spat at his feet. _'What do you care what I do?'_

_'I've always cared about-' _

'LIAR!' 

He found himself flung back with a jarring blow to the midsection; apparently she had been developing her powers to their fullest. 

_'The let the girl go.'_ He rose to his feet easily enough. _'She has nothing to do with this.'_

She laughed, the dagger tip twirling into the skin slightly. _'That's where you're wrong. She has everything to do with this; she is what has held me back from doing everything that what I really wanted to do; except for that one time.'_

He shivered slightly at the seductive tone in her voice; oh yes, he remembered that night well for it had burned itself into his mind with its dark sensualities. _'You don't have to do this. Just put it down and-' _

'I knew this time would come, deep inside I knew it would. Everyone else told me that the time would draw near and I would have to choose a side. And for the longest time, I always thought that I would choose the right one.' 

He swallowed as the dagger, trailed its way down to the fabric and made its way back up again. The rain started to pelt don hard, plastering his hair to his face. Rivulets ran down into his eyes, blurring the sight before him; all he could really see now was the dresses billowing in the wind, the black and white melding together as one. He wiped his eyes hastily, the scene before him illuminated for a split second with the crack of lightning. The girl with the dagger to her neck as clearly terrified, her chest heaving as she took irregular gulps, clutching at the arm around her shoulders, trying to loosen it and see, for her hair was clinging to her face as well. But what really shocked him about the girl was that she was the same as the one holding the dagger; they were one and the same person. 

_'Well, well. What are you going to do now, oh noble angelic one?'_

He glanced at the other girl, the one holding the dagger. The sarcasm was evident. _'I am not angelic, and you know it.'_

_'Oh yes, with that white hair of yours and that sad yet noble expression, how could I confuse you for something evil. But you did brutally murder a family and then you repented. Oh did you repent; now you do the good and noble thing for you feel, even to this day, that you should have adhered to it. You haven't accepted your true nature.'_

_'Cut the crap and let her go.'_ He hadn't meant to sound sharp and irritated but that dagger was boring its way in steadily and it was making him nervous. 

She narrowed her eyes as she stilled the dagger. _'Accept it; you are a vampire, and that desire to kill and destroy will always be there. Just as well as the more sinful ones as well.' 'Just let her go.'_ He snarled as his eyes were riveted to the sight of her tongue darting out to lick her lips. _'I don't want to have to hurt you.' _

'But you did.' 

He paused as the girl in white spoke finally. 

_'You hurt us beyond belief. That is why we are so split and conflicting. I still trust you; she does not and wishes to make you suffer as much as you made us.' _

'I didn't mean to.' He could have wept at the sad mournful tone in the white girl's voice. _'I never mean to hurt so.' _

'I know you didn't.' The white clad girl looked at him pleadingly. _'Please...don't let me die...' _

'Shut up!' The girl in black cut her off. _'He has never cared...he used us and I used him.'_

If he could have flushed, he would have. The girl in black was a contradiction, for now she made him sound like a whore but before, she had a tone that implied something deeper. _'Just let her go and we can put all of this behind us.'_

_'Do not give up. Only you can redeem her, after-' _

'Shut up!!' The black clad girl's face contorted once more, the dagger pressing in dangerously close to the jugular. _'You know nothing! You are nothing to me!!'_

He watched as the white clad girl smiled and closed her eyes, a sad and wistful one that made her look like she was weeping from the rain running down her face. _'Just give me the dagger and we'll get out of the rain all right?'_ He took a step forward. 

_'Stay there.'_ The girl in black pressed the dagger in sharply, a thin line of blood ran down the length of steel, pooling where her fingers grasped the hilt. _'I should have done this a long time ago. Then I wouldn't have to deal with it now.' _

'Forgive her. Forgive yourself. Accept her and accept who and what you are.' The white clad girl's voice echoed in his mind. _'When the hour comes, all will be-'_

_'No!'_

He started forward as he saw the dagger start to plunge in. Right before his very eyes, it sank in to the hilt and moved across rapidly, the blade parting the pale flesh like it was water. A choked sound came from his throat as the body sagged limply and was discarded to the ground, blood spewing forth to stain the wet grass a dark burgundy red. He cradled her body, head bent in mourning; it was much like before with her father. 

_'Why?'_ He looked up at the black cloaked girl who stood impassively before him, the blood on the dagger staining the metal. 

_'Why?'_ She paused, with a reflective look on her face. Then she bent down, wiping her blade on the grass, and sheathed it before she started to walk away. 

_'Answer me!'_ He called after her with a demanding snarl, picking up her dead body and holding her in his arms. 

She paused for a moment and looked back at him. _'The answer is in your arms.'_

He watched her as she walked off into the rain, melting away like a figment of his imagination. He looked back down at her body lying in his arms, her throat slashed wide open. He could have wept at that. He bent his head close, not caring that the blood would get on his hair. He remembered everything that she had told him while she still lived and spent the time with him. Sadness welled up inside him, tinged with understanding. 

_'Innocence is dead.'_


	2. Sanctuary

**Rating**: R   
**Pairings**: Well....wait and see, hm? ^^   
**Archive**: If you want. Just e-mail me and ask. Actually, I'd be amazed if anyone wanted to archive my stuff. ^^;;   
**Chapter**: 1/? 

_Chapter One - Sanctuary_

With a gasp of breath, the figure in bed shot up, a cold clammy sweat clinging to their forehead. A trembling hand was pushed through tangled locks before the covers were pushed back, the bare feet slipping onto the floor. Not a sound was heard as the feet padded their way down to the door at the end of the hallway. This wasn't the first time this dream had come to her, but this time it had been startling with its intensity. 

The door creaked open to reveal a large airy studio, the moonlight streaming in through the large French windows. At the end of it sat an easel, the nearby table crowded with palettes, brushes, and small containers of water. She grasped a brush, and a palette, squeezing out dark colours onto the large flat surface, a shimmering white the one thing clearly visible. She wasn't even sure what she was painting; all she knew was the brush in her hand, bringing the one thing that had haunted her sleep to life now. 

All through the night she painted, ignoring the gradually lightening sky. It was only as the first rays of the sun crept into the cold shadowy studio that the brush clattered from her hand, the paint smearing against the wood floor. She started at it dumbly before she turned and shuffled back down the hallway, her eyes focusing and unfocusing rapidly. 

Once she staggered to her bed, she collapsed down in it, her mind blissfully blank as the sun rose up into the early morning sky. 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

"Kai...Kai...wake up Kai, you have to get ready." 

She groaned and turned away from the gentle voice and shaking. "Go away Javier." 

"Kai, would you wake up please? It's not my job to make sure that you get to your gallery shows on time you know." 

She turned a bleary eye up to see her friend, dressed in a skirt and blouse; she was ready to go at least. "You know, you think you could use some of that ladylike tact you use at work. What time is it?" 

"You wish. Now up. It's eight fifteen p.m. and you have a show in forty five minutes and you still have to load up some pieces." 

She groaned as she sat up and pushed a hand through her hair. "Fine. Give me thirty and we can be out of here." 

She watched as Javier gave her a sceptical eye but left._ 'It's a good thing I gave her a key to my house. Otherwise, I'd be late once again...the curator wouldn't like that.'_ It didn't take her long to rush her teeth and change into her outfit. 

"Hey Kai, do you want to take this piece as well?" 

She looked up, hearing Javier's voice. "What piece?" putting her earrings on hastily, she hurried down the hall to her studio. 

"This piece." 

She paused by the doorway before she walked in slowly, looking at the canvas on the easel. The spidery fingers of tree branches cluttered the sky, the moon's pale disc visible in slivers. And seated there on its haunches, was a large white wolf, its blue eyes staring up at the moon with a forlorn expression. She paused, recalling the dream again; the running from something she couldn't see at all, the terror that had gripped her heart hard. 

"Oh Kai, you still there. Man, you're acting kinda spacey. Do you want to stay home tonight and I'll take your pieces in?" 

"No, it's alright." she waved away Javier's concern. "Come on; let's get it out into the car. We have a way to drive and I don't want to be late; the curator will have a hissy fit again." 

She took the canvas cloth and pulled it over her end before she stopped and looked at the painting again. It was so dark, a far cry for her usual work, that she couldn't help but stare at it. It was as if she had seen that wolf elsewhere before, deep in the recesses of her mind, it was there on the fringe but refused to come out, like a creature of the shadows and night. 

"Kaile!" 

She jumped slightly before looking over at her best friend sheepishly. Javier didn't look thrilled with her. "Sorry." she pulled down her end of the cloth and fastened it securely. "Let's go." 

She didn't say anything as they loaded it into her trunk and slammed it shut. 

"Kai," Javier's voice sounded worried. "Are you sure you're up to this tonight? I can go and do this for you if you want." 

"You have another job and you still help me with this. I'm all right Javier, thanks though. It's nothing at all. We'll go, get this done and come back and relax for the night." 

Javier nodded as she walked for the passenger's side. "Yeah, you're right; not like anything out of the ordinary is going to happen tonight." 

Kaile nodded as she slowly walked to the driver's side. "Nothing," she glanced up at the moon before she ducked into her seat quickly; why did she suddenly have a bad feeling in the pit of her stomach? "Nothing at all." 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Loud noise filled the bar as he stepped up to the door and pushed it open. He nodded and waved to the frequent calls of 'Hi!' and 'How ya doing?', brushing the long white bangs out of his eyes. 

"Usual?" the bartender asked as he came and sat in a seat. 

"Usual." he said, nodding his head. 

A glass came sliding down a few seconds later, the dark red liquid inside sloshing slightly. With a sigh he took a sip before nearly spitting it back out. 

"What's-" 

"I know, I know." the bartender had an apologetic look. "You only drink the good blood; when I have a shortage, you can't blame me." 

"This is it?" he made a face but took another drink. "I can't be picky now can i?" he looked up at the rather unusual being behind the bar; the horns on his head were what really drew attention. 

"When have you last had a decent meal, huh?" the bartender picked up a glass and started to wipe it clean. 

"I can't remember." he said with a shrug. "I've been busy." 

"Moping around in the hole you call home?" the bartender asked in a slightly cynical voice. 

"Hey demon," he put a teasing tone behind the last word. "I don't make fun of you." 

"Touché." with a shrug, the bartender plunked the glass back down amongst the other beneath the counter. "Really though, it's not healthy what' you're doing. Eating out all the time; go out and hunt down a decent meal." 

"I don't like hunting much." he said, taking a small gulp; this blood wasn't that great. 

"You must be the only vampire I know who doesn't like hunting. Even Devlin couldn't make you go." 

"Well, what can I say? I'm stubborn." he swirled the glass' contents around. 

"Hm, I couldn't tell. Say, how's she doing anyhow? Holding up well in the real world?" 

He couldn't help but smile; the bartender had seen her as a child and had taken an immediate liking to her. "She's doing fine. She has a gallery showing tonight." 

"Really? Damn...I should have gone. I have a few of her pieces in my living room." 

"You do?" he had thought he was the only one. 

"Originals." the bartender beamed. "I even saw her once...it was from far away though as she walked up to the podium to make a speech or something." 

He laughed softly seeing the bartender become lost in memories. "Well, she has that part of Dana in her. Every penny I spent on her education was worth it." 

"True enough. There never was a finer mortal that I had met." 

"She was the only mortal you let in here." 

"Stop picking at things you. Ah, there was never a finer couple." 

"A vampire and a mortal; Dana and Devlin did make an interesting pair." he drank down a bit more of his blood. "Do you that there will ever be..." 

He trailed off as the entire establishment went dead silent. Twisting around, he found himself staring at a row of red cloaked figures. _'Daemons...'_ He turned back around, staring into the glass as if he was brooding over something. One didn't want the Daemons after them or asking about or for them; it only spelt trouble. His entire body stiffened as one glided up to the bar, its face hidden in a pit of blackness. 

"Dana..." the voice was soft and grating, with a harsh undertone. "Devlin....K-" 

"Oh no you don't!" the bartender started. "I'll hear nothing of those troublemakers in this establishment. We're all here to enjoy our drinks and don't want to know about them again. I threw them out once and haven't seen them since. And good riddance I say!" 

The Daemon didn't make a move for a few minutes before it turned and walked out the door, the other falling into step. He sighed once the door thudded shut noise coming back to the place. He looked at the bartender before he drank down the rest and rose, leaving a pile of bills on the table; he may as well pay off his tab now. 

"Hey!" 

He looked back as he pushed the door open. 

"Don't get yourself killed." 

"Thanks...I think." he replied before he walked out. 

The cool night air was cool up on his skin. He frowned as he started walking; what could the Daemons want with Dana and Devlin? He thought it was common knowledge that they had died. Then he froze as he realized something else; those weren't the only names the Daemon had said; it was going to say another but was cut off by the bartender; a name that started with 'K'. 

"Shit." he cursed before he willed himself away from the taverns; he hoped he wasn't too late. 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Kaile groaned as she rubbed the back of her neck. "That was brutal." 

"You looked like you wanted to kill that woman." Javier laughed as she drummed her fingers against the steering wheel. 

"She didn't understand the meaning of the word 'No!' even when I virtually screamed it into her face." she rubbed the back of her neck more forcefully. "A lot of those people are ignorant fools who don't know the first thing about painting." 

"Uh huh," Javier sounded a bit worried as she looked out of the rear view mirror. "Real fools they are." 

Kaile didn't notice Javier's short response. She hated gallery shows for this reason. Those people were so superficial that they never cared to look deeper into her work; they only wanted the pretty colours to adorn their walls, not to provoke anything more meaningful. And what really galled her was that she had to do this if she was to make a decent living with her degree; no place would hire her as a curator straight out of university like that. 

"Hey Javier, what are you speeding for?" she looked over at her friend as she felt the car start to speed up. 

"Look in the mirror and you'll see why." 

Kaile paused at Javier's grim expression before she looked in the mirror. There along the road she saw nine figures behind them...flying along the road?! 

"Jav, what the hell is going on?! Is this some kind of prank someone's pulling on us?" 

"If it is, they have a sick sense of humour." Javier replied in a tight voice. "Where's the nearest church?" 

"A few miles away; why?" 

"How far!?" 

"Ten miles." 

"Fuck." Javier swore. "All right then. Take the wheel." 

"What?!" Kaile looked at her as if she were crazy. 

"Take the freaking wheel if you wanna live!" 

Kaile unbuckled her seatbelt quickly and took it, Javier rolled down her window as she unbuckled herself. Kaile focused on the road ahead of her fighting to see through the hair that had fallen into her face, still in disbelief that Javier was now leaning out of the window and... 

"Fireballs?!" she exclaimed in shock as she saw the bright orange orbs go hurtling towards the figures. 

"Give me the wheel." Javier said as she slid back in and grabbed it. 

"What the hell is going on?" she demanded as she pushed her hair out of her eyes, and rolled down her window; when she looked out, there was a plume of black smoke rising up into the air. "And I want some fucking answers." 

"You saw those things right? Those are Daemons; if you ever see one, you run like hell." 

"Why?" 

"They'll kill you in a second; in the most violent and painful way possible." 

"That still doesn't explain what the fuck is going on!" 

"Do I have to spell it out for you?! We're running for our lives now Kaile! Our miserable stinking lives!" Javier floored the gas pedal completely. "If we don't make it to that church, we're fucked over in this world and the next." 

"What?" 

"Have you led a good and pious life there, Kaile? Free from sin and such? I know I damn well haven't." 

Kaile groaned as she sank into her seat, holding her head. "I knew I should have given up booze." 

"And I sex." Javier snorted. "I think we have about five miles left to go." 

"Five?" 

"I'm doing two hundred here." 

"Hm." she glanced into the mirror. "They're back Javier." 

"No good stinking fucking sons of bitches! I see the church!" 

Kaile nodded before she grabbed the wheel suddenly, making the car lurch over the railing and down into the field. 

"What the hell!? You could have killed us!" Javier yelled as she managed to get the vehicle under control once more. 

"Just fucking move! Or let me drive while you do something! They're gaining on us fast!" Kaile said. 

"No more stunts like that. Here." Javier started to lean out of the window. 

Kaile grabbed the wheel again as Javier flung more of those fireballs, the church steeple drawing closer and closer. "Oh shit, Javier, get back in here!" 

"What?!" 

She grabbed Javier and yanked her back in. "Drive! There's a-" 

Kaile never finished her sentence for the car shot off the edge of the small cliff and crashed down into the asphalt below, sparks flying all over the place. And suddenly the steps into the church were rushing up to greet them. 

"Fuck!" 

Kaile and Javier both shielded their eyes at the same time as the car rammed into the steps, the front smashing and impacting into a morphed mess of steel. The glass cracked and then exploded, cutting them on their arms and any other exposed skin as it went flying past. Steam billowed out from the engine as Kaile kicked her door open and fell out, blood running down from the cuts and scrapes. 

"Javier...Javier, answer me." she called as she managed to stand up, wincing as pain stabbed her in the ankle. 

"Jesus fucking Christ." the other door was kicked open. "Come on, into the church." 

She stared to make her way up the steps, glancing back to see the Daemons come swooping down from the cliff and speed towards them. She forced her legs to start moving, stumbling every once in awhile as she ignored the growing pain in ankle. 

"Come on Kaile, hurry." Javier's voice was panicked and frantic as well. 

Kaile collapsed as her ankle finally gave. Even so she started to crawl up the steps as fast as she could. From behind her, she could hear the grating sounds. She looked back and saw them reach the street, the long weapons they bore, out and poised to strike. 

She cried out, thinking her end was near when a sudden flash of white jumped upon one of the shapes, causing it to crash to the ground. The shape sprang free before it could be slammed into the ground as well. Kaile's eyes widened as she recognized what she saw before her. The other eight Daemons continued on while the other fought its canine attacker. Kaile started crawling away again as they came up the stairs. Suddenly, they fell away, writing and screaming in agony as smoke started to curl off of them. 

"Come on." 

Kaile looked up and Javier grabbed her and ran into the church, slamming the door shut with her foot. 

"Thanks Javier." she said as she pulled herself off of her friend. 

"No...problem....you know...you aren't exactly as light as I thought you would be." Javier said in a breathless voice. 

"Where's the priest?" Kaile asked as she managed to stand up hopping around on her good foot. 

"Probably in the back, praying for his soul at the moment." Javier said, standing with a wince as she held her side. "Don't think I'm bleeding internally but I'll make sure." 

Kaile watched as Javier's hand started to glow with a bluish white light that subsided a few second later. "What was that? As well as those fireballs!" 

"That was me. Look, I'll explain everything after we find the priest." 

Kaile looked at her before she nodded. "Hey." 

"Hey what, Kai?" Javier asked as she started helping Kaile to the back. 

"Do you think my insurance will cover this? 


	3. Wolf

**Rating**: R   
**Pairings**: Well....wait and see, hm? ^^   
**Archive**: If you want. Just e-mail me and ask. Actually, I'd be amazed if anyone wanted to archive my stuff. ^^   
**Chapter**: 2/? 

A/N: Here's chapter two, Princess. I know you've been waiting for this chapter for awhile. Chaos in life and skool and all. Enjoy. ^^ 

_Chapter Two - Wolf_

The sunlight strained in, coloured by the lead sealed patches in the window. Kaile stirred slightly before she sat up on the bed suddenly. This room was strangely unfamiliar; where was she? All she seemed to recall of last night was fleeing from something after the gallery showing and here she was. 

"Jesus..." she sat up and rested her feet on the floor; it was warm but her body seemed so cold. 

She shivered as she stood up rubbing her arms. With a wince, she hopped suddenly to the side, leaning against the wall. Looking down, she saw her tightly bandaged foot; a frown wrinkling her brow. She brushed it aside and started out from the room, using the wall as a brace. She paused as she saw the pews lined up in rows, the main room silent and peaceful. 

"This is what I need. I think that the wine may have gone to my head." she murmured as she plunked herself down in the seat. 

She stared up at the crucifix displayed prominently in the center of the back wall. She eyed it with distaste before she shifted slightly, feeling uncomfortable. The crown of thorns gleamed in the light, the fake drops of blood, ready to continue on their descent. An involuntary shiver passed through her as she looked away and rested her foot on the bench, wrapping her arms around herself. Even now, the faint acrid stench filled her nose as she recalled last night, the screams reverberating in her mind. Shaking her head, she cleared her mind; that had to be a bad dream. It had to be; but what about Javier and the fireballs. How could a normal person fire off something like that from their bare hands? 

"It's all just a bloody dream Kai." she muttered to herself. "What you dreamed up last night was a physical impossibility. No one can do that. No one." 

But even as she tried to dismiss it, she felt a horrible pit in her stomach. 

"Kaile? Are you in here?" 

She looked back to see Javier come in, her tall figure clothed in a priest's robe. "Javier?" she started to rise. 

"No, no, it's all right. Just sit there." Javier hurried over. "How are you feeling?" 

"Like crap." she said simply. "How much wine did I drink last night; every single bottle that was there?" 

"Every single bottle?" Javier looked puzzled. "You barely had half a glass." 

"Half a glass?" Kaile felt her face pale considerably. 

"You're probably wondering about last night...aren't you?" Javier's voice was small. 

"What about last night? Those weird flying creatures? Of which one nearly killed me? Yeah...those things are kinda sticking out in my mind." 

Javier sighed heavily and ran a hand through her hair. "Well...uh...what do you want to know first?" 

"What the hell those things were." Kaile blinked as she readjusted herself. "And why could they fly? And how the hell could you, of all people, start hurling fireballs at them!?" 

"All right, all right. You don't need to get so worked up about it." 

"If it had been you, don't you think you'd be a little disturbed right now?" 

"Touché." Javier said. "How about I start with the flying creatures?" 

"That's a good idea. What are they? They didn't look..." 

"Human? That's because they aren't." Javier's face took on a serious air. "They're called Daemons, the worst kind of demon you can ever run into. There are only nine in existence and they always run in that pack. Daemons, as far as I know, have the inherent ability to fly. Most magical creatures and users do." 

"And why did they come after us like that?" Kaile frowned. "Do we have something they want?" 

"I don't know, Kaile." Javier shrugged slightly. "All I know is that they are after something from one of us. What that is, I can't tell you." 

Kaile remained silent for a few minutes before she dragged up the next thing. "And the fireballs? What about that?" 

"Well...uh...you see....there's a perfectly logical explanation for that." Javier's face had gone red. 

"And that would be?" 

"Ah...that I am, well, what you call a witch." 

"A witch?" Kaile looked at her with an arched eyebrow before she repeated the word. "A witch?" 

"Don't believe me?" Javier coughed slightly. "What would I have to do to get you to believe me? Fix your foot?" 

"Huh?" 

Kaile watched as Javier picked up her foot and pressed her hands around her ankle gently. She felt a strange warm diffusing sensation before her foot was released. 

"Go on. It's fine now." 

She flexed her toes experimentally before she bent the entire foot. It didn't' hurt at all. It was completely healed. 

"Well? Does that convince you?" 

"No." she shot back, feeling hurt. 

"What will it take, Kaile?" Javier's voice was soft, repentant. 

"Conjure up a ghost, more than likely." she muttered, feeling hurt. 

"Well, that I can't do here in the church. Too many ghosts have a beef with it. How about a faery? Or a pixie? 

"Whatever." she said in a nonchalant voice. 

She crossed her arms and glared at the floor. How could Javier not tell her something thing crucial like this? They had been friends for ten years, since they were eighteen; why hadn't she told her anything about this? It was insulting and it... 

"Javier, I don't see anything." she said as she waved away the small fly she felt buzzing around her head. "You said-" 

"A fly indeed!" the melodic contralto voice sounded miffed and offended. "I don't go around calling you a brutish ape, now do I?" 

Kaile looked around to see a small person glaring at her with their arms crossed, the tiny wings beating up a storm. She bit her lip as she looked back at Javier, who had an innocent yet amused expression on her face. 

"You're a faery." she breathed. 

"Puck, to be more precise." the face suddenly crinkled into a smile and looked over at Javier. "She's not too quick on the uptake is she?" 

"Give her time, Puck. She's had a run in with the Daemons." 

"My condolences and congratulations." Puck said with a bow before he flitted to the space between them. "No one has survived an attack from them. You have the devil's luck I daresay, Kaile." 

"All right, Puck, no more of your little mind reading games." Javier admonished. "It's not ethical." 

"Bah!" he waved a delicate hand before flashing an impish smile. "You have no sense of humour." 

"But...but Puck's a fictional character from a play! He can't be real!" Kaile finally exploded as she stared at the elfin figure. "And he's talking all wrong!" 

Puck looked at Javier. "She's your friend? She doesn't have much of that open mind you humans are so big on, does she?" 

"She had a rough night, Puck. Plus she doesn't know anything about Otherworld you know." Javier smiled as she held out her hand. "The least you could do is be nice and humour her." 

"Fine." he crossed his arms and gave a sour face. 

Kaile watched this entire exchange unsure of what to say next. When Puck zipped over and alighted on her leg, she looked down at him dumbly, having no clue of what to say next. 

"I prithee, fair maiden, to allow me to fill in the chinks of thine knowledge. Thus may thee know and have not the urge to question that which is strange and perforce unknown." 

Kaile and Puck both shot Javier looks as she burst out laughing and smacking her leg. When she finally died down, she looked back at Puck, she thought over her words carefully. 

"So, Javier really is a witch?" 

"Witch is a bad human definition. We prefer enchantress, though that still not the proper definition." Puck said as he crossed his legs. "She's one of the best. She's even talked to-" 

"All right, Puck." Javier said. "I think you've answered enough questions and been enough of a little pain." 

"I think I like Kaile better." he said huffily before he flitted up and seated himself on her shoulder. 

Kaile couldn't stop the smile from spreading on her face as she looked down at his elfin figure. "So ah...Javier, maybe you had better tell me about this Otherworld." 

"I was getting around to that. If a certain faery hadn't gotten uppity on me!" she retorted before she cleared her throat. "I'll keep this short. Otherworld is all the things you read in mythology. Enough said. Details, all of them, would make this into a four hour lecture, which I don't wanna go through now." 

"That it would. You should have no problem then; your tongue is looser than a woman at the docks!" Puck said before breaking out into tinkling peals of laughter. 

"Puck..."Javier said with a low growl of amused irritation. 

Kaile looked down at the faery on her shoulder. "I think I'm gonna like you." 

"Thank thee, milady." 

"All right, you can drop it with 'ye olde english'." she smiled before she looked back at Javier. "What now? We can't stay in the church forever." 

"No, we can't. It's eight something in the morning now. We can leave by nine and get anything you need from your house." 

"But we have no car." 

"Don't we? Magic has its practical uses. I don't normally use it for that purpose...but taking a car is easier than waiting for the bus." 

"You know what?" Kaile said as she rose to her feet. "I think you had better talk on the way there." 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

The door creaked open with a light touch, light flooding the dark entrance corridor. Kaile walked in hesitantly followed by Javier. There was something wrong here; it reeked of death and decay. Her feet landed softly on the floorboards, as she looked around eyes darting from shadow to shadow. She felt her lips pull back into a growl, teeth pressed together hard...and she could feel enamel pressing against her gum line...odd. Why would- 

"Kaile." Javier's voice was barely heard. 

She nodded her head as she turned around slowly, not too sure what to do. She felt teeth against her gum line. When did she suddenly grow longer canines? Javier's hand moved slightly as she whispered something and a sphere of light floated off and started ahead of them. Javier nodded now for them to continue. 

Kaile continued as she felt her hair rise on the back of her neck as they continued on. Reaching the split in the main hallway, she started off down towards her studio. Javier tugged on her sleeve and tilted her head towards the kitchen and living room area. 

Nodding, Kaile started down her hallway slowly. It was the darkest one with all the doors closed and no lights on at all. Rather odd, it was usually filled with light from the front hallway. Come to think of it, there was no light in the front hallway. This day was going from - 

"Kaile!" 

She froze at Puck's insistent whisper. "What is it Puck?" 

"There's something down here. Something dark." his voice was barely heard. 

"I have to go down here, Puck." she continued walking on. "You can go with Javier if you want." 

Puck didn't say anything for a few minutes before he took off back down the hallway. Kaile huffed and continued on, looking into each room and finding nothing. She paused as she reached the door to her studio that lay open a slit, hand resting against the smooth wood surface. Steeling herself, she opened the door and walked in carefully, her nerves screaming at her that something was inside. 

Sadness descended over her as she looked around and saw the damage that her studio lay in. The easel lay smashed on the floor, the paints smeared across the flooring in misshapen footsteps. She bent down and looked at one more carefully; it looked like the feet were massive and clumsy; the tracks were wide and tipped with long gouges. Her fingers trailed it as she shuddered; to think that they nearly did her in yesterday night. She let her finger move up to the torn canvas that lay a few centimetres from their tips. Lifting it up, she pulled it up, and reconstructed it as best she could. She still found it hard to believe that she had painted something like this or even made such a contrast with the colours. With a sigh, she rose and surveyed the damage around the room more carefully. 

Then she spied it, what was in the room. Off the corner, sitting on its haunches was a massive white wolf, its blue eyes staring at her with a startling intensity. She froze before she paused and turned to look at it more carefully. She could have sworn she saw eyes like that before, not in her dreams or in her imagination or even on the torn canvas. 

After a few minutes, the wolf rose and padded its way over to her, silent as ever. Kaile swallowed as it approached, sniffing her carefully, as if trying to verify her scent. When it finally stopped and seated itself down in front of her, she looked to see its tail smacking against the floor with what seemed to be impatience. _'First Puck and now a wolf that walks right up to me; this day gets better and better. What does it want? A doggie treat?'_ Kaile felt her face pale as the expression in the wolf's eyes turned from impatient to withering. _'If this damn creature can read my thoughts, I just might scream.' _

'I hope you don't have a high pitched voice.' 

Her eyes widened as she stared down at the wolf, incoherent words stuttering from her mouth. Then the rest of her brain kicked in, that scream echoing out through the destroyed room. The wolf gave a whimper of pain and it lowered its head. 

"Kaile!" 

She turned around seeing Javier come bursting into the room, Puck flitting by her shoulder. 

"Are you all right?" Javier asked as she came over and looked at her. 

"I'm fine...I'm fine." she said in an unsure voice. 

"It stinks in here." Puck said in a distasteful voice as he hovered around Kaile and the spot in front of her. "It's is gone now." 

Kaile looked down to see nothing before her, only Puck flitting back and forth with a frown on his face. She felt half relieved and half dismayed that the wolf was gone. Dismayed...she shook her head. This was starting to from plain weird to something only that happened in movies. 

"Puck, you said every single damn room in the house stinks. You're gonna have to be more specific than that!" Javier asked with sigh. "Stinks like what, Puck?" 

He curled his lip delicately in clear distaste. "Like a vampire." 


	4. Headlong

**Rating**: R   
**Pairings**: Gotta wait and see.   
**Archive**: Just ask…actually, I'd be amazed that someone wants to archive my stuff.   
**Chapter**: 3/? 

_Chapter Three - Headlong_

Kaile sighed as she collapsed on the bed in her destroyed room. Javier had suggested that they stay there; whatever was looking for Kaile wouldn't think to come back so soon. She looked around her room sadly. So many of the things she had come to cherish after scrimping and saving for were lying around the room in pieces. The antique armoire that she had found at a flea market and restored, the small night table she had varnished herself. 

"Such anger…" she sighed as she rose and picked up a large splinter of wood. "I loved that table." 

The sound of her footsteps echoed out around the room as she went around, picking up pieces of wood. The last thing she wanted to do was to spend half the night picking out slivers of wood from her feet should she get up and wander in the middle of the night like she normally did. 

"What else can happen tonight?" she muttered as she kicked the last bits of wood into a corner of her room. She took a large wooden leg from the pile and placed it by her bed; who knew when she would need a weapon. She'd deal with the main mess tomorrow morning, if they were still here. A faint knock echoed around her room. 

"Who is it?" she called as she seated herself on the edge of the bed again. 

"Puck. May I enter?" 

"Yes. One moment, I'll open the door for you." he said rising again. 

"No need." Puck popped out of thin air in front of her. 

"Lord, do you have to do that? You nearly scared me to death." 

"My apologies," Puck said as he flitted over to the bed and alighted beside her. "Is there anything you wish to talk of?" 

"Like what?" Kaile asked with a curious look. "I know it's going to take a disgusting amount of work to get my home cleaned up again and back the way it was before." 

"Well, that wasn't exactly what I had in mind." Puck said with a delicate frown. "Are you sure that there is nothing you wish to tell me?" 

"There's nothing!" Kaile said with a laugh. "Now if you don't mind, I would like to get some rest for the night. Who knows what may be thrown at us tomorrow." 

"Touché," Puck said with a slight bow. "If you need anything, simply call my name, and I shall come. Intruders, killers, anything" 

"I will." Kaile said with a chuckle as she patted him on the head with a grateful smile. "Good night Puck." 

Puck bowed once more before he flitted up into the air and disappeared the same way he had come. Kaile shook her head as she went to the windows and snapped the drapes shut. Then she went to her dresser and opened a drawer. 'Gee, they trash my room but not my clothes…some weird people.' She took out the black silk nightgown and changed quickly, and slipped beneath the covers. It felt a bit cold in her room. She shivered as she closed her eyes and pulled the blanket up more closely around her as she drifted off. Everything could be dealt with tomorrow. 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

Snow swirled around the thick tress, half-blinding and buffering with its force. Kaile clutched her arms with her hands before she realized something; it was a raging blizzard, but she was far from cold, despite still wearing her nightgown. She took a step in the snow, trying to find shelter. _'This is crazy. I was in bed, next thing you know I'm God knows where.'_ She trudged along, hoping she found some sort of shelter soon. 

Her feet made no sounds as she walked along the snow, ears straining to hear above the howl of the wind. She looked up, seeing only white in front of her. _'Just fucking great; how the hell did I end up here? I'm going to have along talk with Javier when I get back; she still has to tell me about some of the freaky stuff.'_ She looked up somewhat miserably, surprised to see two figures stumbling through the snow. She ran towards them, glad to see someone else here in the forest. 

"Hey, can you help me? I'm trying to find some place to get out of the weather." Kaile said as she stood in their path. 

"I don't think I can hold on." 

"You have to. We'll find a place." 

Kaile paused as she looked more carefully at the figures. One was a woman with raven hair that blew wildly around her face. She was being supported by the tall man beside her with long white hair and startling blue eyes. And she could see why; the woman's stomach was enormous. _'Talk about pregnancy…'_ Kaile shook off the wry thought as she tried again. 

"Hey, did you hear what I said?" Kaile's brows furrowed as the man and woman got closer, still not haring her words. "All right, they have to notice me if I don't move." 

She planted her feet squarely in the path, waiting for them to come. They drew closer and closer, until they were bare centimetres away from her. And they kept on walking; right through her. Kaile blinked for a moment. 'They walked right trough me…what the hell?' She ran up to a tree and tried to grasp it; her hand passed right through. 

"I'm a wraith? Oh, just great!" she exclaimed in frustration. "Might as well follow those two, they might be up to interesting." 

Kaile followed after them, the snow whirling all around. She watched as the woman stopped for a moment, clutching at the man's arms tightly before they continued on walking, an urgency in their steps. They finally broke through the trees to see a snug little cabin in a small clearing. Kaile winced as the man banged on the door frantically, the thuds ringing loudly through the wind. 

The door was opened with just enough time for them to enter and keep out the frigid air. Kaile walked through the door hesitantly, seeing a fire crackle heartily in the fireplace. The white haired man seated himself at the table as the older man poured him a drink and passed it to him. 

"Interesting…" she mused to herself; the white haired man actually had platinum blond hair. And he was eyeing the cross on the wall rather uneasily, as if he wanted to get away from it. "Where did the woman go?" Kaile looked around, trying to find out where she had gone to. 

Then a piercing scream came from upstairs, making her and the two men look up sharply. The blond haired man made a motion but was stopped by the older one, who eased him back into his seat. 'He doesn't look too thrilled about that.' Kaile looked at the stairs apprehensively as more screams came down, not wanting to exactly see what was causing them, even though she had a pretty good idea. 

When an older woman appeared at the top of the flight, motioning to the blond haired man, she could barely see him running. She took the steps two at a time, slowing down as she approached a door that was opened slightly. She peered in through a crack, seeing the younger woman in the bed, the blond haired man, standing at the end of the bed with an unsure expression. 

"Come; I want you to see her, Mil." the woman's voice was faint, ghostly. 

Kaile watched as the blond haired man came and crouched down on the balls of his feet by the woman's side. 

"She has your hair." he murmured, looking into a red swathed bundle in her arms. 

"And Devlin's eyes." a look of sadness flitted across the woman's face. "Hold her." 

The small bundle was proffered to him, making the man's eyes widen in surprise. After a few moments he took it carefully, a look of joy and sadness in his eyes. 

"Dana-" 

"Take care of her for me. Protect her in my place." the woman whispered as she pressed something against the bundle. "This will be her birthright, her key to her heritage. For Devlin and I…please." 

Kaile remained where she was as she saw he strength slip from the woman, leaving only her corpse behind. The man tried to shake her, not wanting to believe that she was truly gone. After a few minutes, he looked at the bundle in his arms again. 

"She didn't tell you your name," he murmured as he held the baby close and rocked her gently. "Kaile." 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

With a gasp, Kaile sat upright in bed, a thin sheen of cold sweat on her brow. "What the hell was that?" she mumbled as she ran a hand through her hair. She held her head for a moment before she swung her feet out over the edge of her bed, toes bathed in moonlight. "Wait…" 

Kaile looked up, wary and defensive; she had shut the curtains before she had gone to sleep. There in front of the window was a tall silhouette; the only thing clear was the long platinum blond hair that shone unearthly. It was eerily like the hair in her dream. Kaile swallowed as she rose. She could call Puck, as he had said, but there was something in her that held back on that. 

"Who are you?" she asked in a soft yet firm voice. 

The figure didn't say anything for a moment as they bent their head. "Who am I? The question is who are you?" 

"I beg your pardon?" she asked in disbelief. "I really should call Puck." she muttered to herself. 

"Don't call that damnable pixie. He sticks his nose where it shouldn't be half the time." 

Kaile's eyes widened in surprise. "All right mister, what the hell are you? If I don't get a reasonable explanation, I will scream." 

"Much like last time no doubt." the figure gave an audible sigh. "I'd imagine you would want to know about her? About Dana; about your mother." 

"My mother? She's still alive; in Albuquerque." she narrowed her eyes as she watched the person warily. "What's your name? I'm sure you have one." 

"Indeed I do." they said softly. "Two in fact; which would you prefer?" 

"Pick one!" she had to admit, this was the strangest conversation she was ever having with someone. 

"My name is Milliardo Peacecraft." he paused for a moment. "Also known as Zechs Merquise." 

"Mil…" she looked at him for a moment. "Turn around. I want to see your face." 

He didn't make any motion for a moment before he turned around slowly. Kaile gasped as she saw his profile in the moonlight, stark and sharp with the luminous light. The brow, the nose, the lips, the chin; they were all the same as in the dream. When he faced her fully, his face fell into shadow once more; his brilliant blue eyes seemed to burn from the shadows. 

"No, this can't be real," she said in an empty voice.. "It can't be." 

"It is." he said simply. 

"My mother lives in Albuquerque. Sh-She likes to bake pies." 

He shook his head. "Your mother hated cooking and died in the Carpathian Mountains." 

"My father has Alzheimer's." 

"Devlin," he paused for a moment, thinking over his words. "Was very different, as was Dana." 

"That baby couldn't have been me. That's just not possible." Kaile said as she shook her head. "I don't know who you are, but you have five seconds to leave before I scream bloody murder." 

"Haven't you ever wondered?" Zechs voice was nothing more than a soft whisper. "Why you were so different as a child? Why you could sense things others couldn't? Why you could outstrip them in everything? I can answer any questions you have." 

Kaile paused, looking at Zechs carefully; all of what he had said was true, plus a few more things. "Very well, you have my attention." 

Zechs inclined his head as he took a step forward. "If you-" 

"Don't move!" she said loudly, making the words echo around her large room. "Just stay where I can see you. There, in the moonlight." 

"As you wish." Zechs reached into his pocket and drew out a necklace. "Dana left this to you." 

Kaile watched as he held the necklace from his fingers, the gold glimmering gently. Her brow creased as she tried to see the symbol at the end. She rose slowly and walked over, standing in front of him. 

"I am sorry to have intruded on you like this." 

Kaile didn't say anything as she took the necklace from him, fingertips brushing his skin. 'You're cold. Icy cold." she paused for a moment. "What exactly are you?" 

"A vampire." his eyes never left hers. "As was Devlin." 

Kaile took a deep breath. "And Dana?" 

"Mortal with the blood of Irish gods running through her." 

"I see." her gaze shifted to the necklace in her hand. "It's a triad of some sort." 

"But to what, I don't know." Zechs sighed. "That is some sort of key to your birthright and heritage." 

Kaile nodded as she stepped back a few steps. "Zechs…" 

"Yes?" 

"Are you truly a vampire?" she was still looking at the necklace. 

Zechs didn't say anything, letting the silence flow between them. Kaile lifted her eyes; she was surprised to see a cloud where Zechs had been. She took a step forward, eyes searching for him. When a white wolf padded its way out from the mist, she took an involuntary step back. 

"You're the same wolf as before." 

_'Yes, I am. Just don't scream again, all right?'_ he sat on his haunches. 

"All right." she said slowly. "Look, I don't know if I can trust you, but the fact that you came here after so many years to give me this necklace for Dana says something. She must have trusted you," she hesitated for a split second. "With her life; and so I have to ask you for your help." 

_'With the Daemons?'_

"Yes, with the Daemons." Kaile took a calming breath. "I don't want Javier getting any more involved or hurt; she's my best friend, and a witch, but I don't know if she can handle something like…that." 

_'She merely annoyed them that night; nothing more. Unless she was holding back. For your sake, I hope she was.'_

"And I'm not too sure of what to make of Puck." she walked back to her bed and sat down. "I mean, Javier called him and now he's sticking around. Call me crazy, but I get the feeling that he likes me." 

_'You wouldn't be the first.'_ he paused, sniffing before he faced the door, fur bristling up right as he gave a low growl. _'Something else is in here.'_

Kaile grabbed the chunk of wood by her bedside; nothing was going to take her by surprise again. The sound of her feet against the wood floor was nothing more than a whisper as she walked forward with Zechs. He seemed to be heading for a pocket of shadow beside her destroyed armoire. She slipped to the right, lying in wait as Zechs came from the left. 

Everything seemed to move in slow motion to her. Zechs lunged into the shadow causing the person to dart out. That was when she brought the piece of wood down hard, connecting with the person's head. They collapsed to the ground, moaning. 

"Quickly." she said as she dragged the body into the pool of light. 

_'You seem to attract these people like flies.'_ Zechs noted wryly as he sat on the person's chest, muzzle sniffing around their face. 

"Don't scare them too much." Kaile said as she nudged the person with her foot. "Wake up!" 

"Ugh," the moan was low and painful. "Honey, are you all right? I came to see who you were talking to." 

_'Honey?'_ Zechs' twisted his head back to look at her. 

"I don't know. What the hell is going on in this place?" she mumbled to herself. "Come on, speak up or he rips your face off." 

_'Rip his face off?'_

"Just go with it." she muttered. "Actually, you can get off of him so we can get a better look." 

Zechs didn't say anything as he gave a snort and padded his way over to Kaile, seating himself by her side. She had to admit, she felt a bit comforted with Zechs by her side. Should her strength fail, he was bound to get physical. She snickered for a moment as she envisioned him soundly beating someone up. 

"Kaile, what's that doing here?" 

She snapped out of her thoughts as the person's voice broke through her thoughts. It was deep and contralto, altogether pleasing. But the tone of disgust didn't escape her. She watched as the person rose, dusting off their slender frame. Her eyes widened in surprise as she recognized the features; in particular the eyes; the eyes that sparked with a light of mischievousness. 

"P…P…" her mouth opened and closed like a dying fish's. 

"Kaile, I was so worried!" he made a motion forward but stopped at Zechs growling. "It me Pu-Pietro, remember." 

"Pietro?!" Kaile shook her head as she angrily walked up to him. "What the hell do you think you're doing?" she hissed between her teeth. 

"What does it look like?" he hissed back, his eyes flicking to her face before they locked onto the Zechs' once more. "My true identity is not lost upon you?" 

"No, it isn't Puck!" she sighed as she rubbed her temples. "I am trying to figure out if you're incredibly brave or incredibly foolish." 

"It's a little of both actually." he said, giving her an impish smile. "Are you sure you're all right? I've already woken up Javier. That… creature didn't do anything to you." 

"For fuck's sake." she hung her head in dismay. "No. I'd imagine that Javier is in the living room?" 

"I would imagine so." Puck said as he searched her face more intently. "Are you sure that you're all right?" 

"I'm fine Pu-Pietro." Kaile said as she turned him around and pushed him towards the door. "Go and tell Javier that I'm coming. And that we have a guest." 

Puck's eyes clearly showed his apprehension towards this but he nodded his head anyway. Kaile breathed a sigh of relief as Puck's steps started towards the door. She turned around to face Zechs once more when she felt arms wrap around her. Zechs was obviously not pleased with this, as he took a step forward, baring his fangs. 

"I'm so lucky to have a girlfriend like you." Puck said in a quiet but loud enough voice. 

"Out!" Kaile said as she pointed a finger imperiously at the door. "Wait with Javier." 

Puck hurried from the room as Kaile closed her eyes and counted to ten. Her stress level had simply burst through the roof; the way things were going, she would need to have to take the world's longest bubble bath before she could even contemplate dealing with the situation unfolding around her at the moment. 

When a hand rested on her shoulder gently, she snapped her head back to find Zechs looking at her. She didn't say anything before she patted his hand quickly and shrugged on a robe that she found in the drawer. It felt odd; as if his hand was permanently frozen in time. The muscles and bones were still there, but they were only reminders of what had once been living and pulsing with vitality. 

"I hope you're ready to meet Javier." Kaile said suddenly in a stern voice. "She can be very grumpy when she's woken up in the middle of the night." 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

The clock ticked away the seconds that passed by, the pendulum swinging back and forth unerringly. Puck gave cleared his throat nervously as Kaile glanced at him and then at Zechs. He was standing in front of Javier who was seated, and had a frosty expression on her face and her arms crossed. Kaile closed her eyes as Javier shifted, crossing one leg over the other; she was ready to rip into someone, Kaile had seen it before. 

"So," Javier's voice was quiet. "You're the infamous one everyone talks about." 

"Huh?" Kaile looked at Javier puzzled. 

"This is the thing you don't know about." Puck said as he explained quickly. "Simply let her talk and you listen." 

"I suppose you have a good reason as to why you have simply entered without leave?" 

"I came to see Kaile." 

"Ah. You came to see Kaile." Javier's voice was cold and bleak. "After you dumped her on a foster family and took off? How many years has it been? Five? Ten? Twenty? I would say your sense of responsibility is somewhat delayed, Peacecraft." 

"I renounced that name long ago, you should know that." 

"I know." Javier looked at him. "I never forget a face, vampire." 

"Javier…" Kaile murmured in embarrassment; the tone of voice was not lost on her. 

"He's done far worse, believe me." Javier said her eyes boring into Zechs'. "The way I refer to him is nothing to him than a passing slight. Now, what is the reason why you are here?" 

"The Daemons," Zechs said simply. "You don't have the power needed…witch. And they are definitely after Kaile for a reason. I intend to see that it doesn't happen." 

"Appearing now with the intent does not make up for years of neglect, of not knowing." Javier said. "But, as you said, the Daemons are after Kaile. As to what reason, I don't know. And I will admit it; I am still finishing off some things to make myself stronger." 

Zechs gave a small chuckled as he crossed his arms. "You could simply get to the point." 

"Don't try that line with me. I was resting peacefully until Puck came and woke me up; he was screaming that there was a vampire in the house and it was in Kaile's room." 

Kaile glared at Puck who was giving her something of a sheepish, apologetic look. 

"So, I propose a truce. We band together to watch out for Kaile; there are still many things she doesn't know about Otherworld and she will need eyes and ears to guide her. I will take the day, while you take the night, Merquise." 

"What do I do?" Puck asked in a curious voice. "I don't want to be useless." 

"Stay out of trouble." Javier said as she rose from her seat. "Now I am going back to sleep. If anyone wakes me again, it had better be about somebody's impending death, or they will suffer a gruesome fate." 

Kaile watched as Javier walked from the room quickly and a resounding slam echoed back to the living room. Puck, Kaile and Zechs all looked at each other rather uneasily until Kaile gave something of a high pitched and nervous laugh. 

"Well, that wasn't too bad." Kaile said. "She could have killed you outright." 


	5. Testament

**Rating**: R   
**Pairings**: Gotta wait and see.   
**Archive**: Just ask…actually, I'd be amazed that someone wants to archive my stuff.   
**Chapter**: 4/? 

_Chapter Four - Testament_

The twitter of birds woke Kaile from her light sleep. She groaned and rubbed her eyes. The last two nights had been less than great. First Puck was walking around calling himself Pietro and Javier seemed ready to strangle Zechs for some odd reason. And Javier had even called her friend into the situation. They had spent most of yesterday sequestered in the guest room. She blinked owlishly and looked out the window to see the setting sun. She yawned and shuffled out from her bed to the kitchen. This was the only room in her house that hadn't been trashed. 

"God, this is turning out to be one screwed up week," she mumbled as she filled the kettle and set it to boil. "And of course, no one sees fit to tell me anything at all." 

She leaned against the counter, putting the sugar and tea bag into the mug before she started staring at the cracked linoleum floor. Her brain was starting to wake up. It always did work better at night. She watched as the kettle started to boil, a loud whistle echoing through the kitchen. She glanced around as she poured the liquid into her mug. Hopefully that didn't wake up Puck. He seemed to just show up at the moments when she was talking with Zechs alone. 

"Damn, I need the caffeine." She muttered as she walked over to the table, stirring the mug's contents. "And God knows something decent to eat." 

She took a sip of her tea, wrapping her fingers around the warmth. This was the time of day she loved the most; the dying of the day and the birth of the night. She looked out the window to see the last faint rays of the sun slinking from the sky, leaving only deep black, indigo. A smile came to her lips as the warm mint flavoured liquid slid down her throat and settled in her stomach. Hopefully today would be a little bit better than the last few days. 

With a sigh she took another sip from the mug, her brow furrowing as she felt something squirming against her lip. She glanced down to see a worm twisting and writing in the cup. She dropped it with a gasp as she stood up from her seat hastily. Her cup clattered to the table, worms pouring out from it. She edged back until she hit the counter, fear clutching at her heart as she watched the worms move closer and closer to her. 

She clambered onto the counter, watching as more and more came, rising to the level of the counter rapidly. Her breath started to become a ragged gasp as they started to crawl over her feet. Disbelief gripped her mind as they stated to move up her, encasing her in a living pulsing sheath. She hyperventilated as started to beat them off frantically, only to find twice as many taking their place. A scream came from her throat as she twisted frantically, trying desperately to get the worms off of her. Her foot landed right on the edge of the counter, throwing her balance. She struggled to keep it for a moment before she fell off with another scream, her eyes squeezed shut. 

She was expecting to fall into a writhing mass, not the solidness that caught her. Opening one eye reluctantly she found herself under Zechs' worried gaze, his brow furrowed slightly. She looked around to find the kitchen void of any worms she had seen before. 

"But…" she murmured to herself as Zechs put her down. "I saw them; they were all around." 

"There was nothing in here Kai," Javier's voice was quiet. "We came in just as you were falling off, trying to get something off of you." 

Kaile looked between Zechs and Javier, puzzled beyond any of her comprehension. "But they were all around. I could…feel them against my skin…" she shuddered as she rubbed her arms briskly. 

"What was?" Javier asked as she walked up to Kaile. "What was it?" 

"It's all right, Javier. I'll stay with her." Zechs said. "Besides, I was going to take her out tonight." 

Javier didn't say anything to him. "Are you all right Kaile?" 

"I'll be fine." Kaile said in a whisper. "You go back and do whatever you've been doing with what's his name." 

"It's Darien." Javier said. "If there's anything you want before you leave, just let me know, all right? Anything at all." 

Kaile nodded in silence. Javier didn't say anything more as she drew back and walked out of the kitchen. She lifted her head looking around, surprised to not see Puck hovering around her protectively. She glanced at Zechs before she walked over to the table, and sat down righting the coffee mug. 

"You don't have to stay with me. You probably think I'm crazy." She said softly. 

Zechs came and sat beside her in a chair. "It was worms, wasn't it?" 

Kaile nodded her head in muteness for a moment. "How do you know that?" 

"You told me," he said. "After that day." 

Kaile paused, thinking for a moment. Her parents had taken her to visit an entomologist friend of theirs. And he had kept these vast tubs of worms for his more carnivorous insects. And she had accidentally fallen into one of those tubs when they were looking at something else. They hadn't noticed until she had screamed in her struggles to escape from a tub. She had hated worms ever since then. But the only person she had told that to was… 

"I had an imaginary friend named Seth," she said quietly. "When I was around four." 

Zechs chuckled slightly. "You always had trouble saying my name as a child." 

"It was you?" Kaile looked at him critically. "If it was you, why didn't you say anything?" 

"My world is not a pretty place and you were only a child. But I did promise your mother and father that I would look out for you. That seemed to be the best method; let you think I was an imaginary friend. The only problem is that people outgrow that." 

Kaile didn't say anything for a moment, fingering the necklace now around her neck. "She loved me a lot didn't she? To die for me and all." 

"So did he." Zechs said quietly. "By all means you shouldn't even have been conceived. But when they found out, they were more than thrilled." 

"What were you running from? Was it that bad?" 

"We didn't know what was hunting us down. Devlin wouldn't let it get to your mother or you." Zechs paused. "I still don't know what it is." 

"Is it even safe for me to go outside anymore?" Kaile asked in a whisper. 

Zechs didn't say anything for a moment. "I can't say for sure. But there are some places that you should go to." 

"I see." Kaile paused. "What about Mother and Father? Sara and James? Will they be all right?" 

Zechs nodded. "They know nothing of this. The Daemons can gain nothing from torturing them." 

Kaile felt as if someone had socked her in the gut hard. "Torture them? They never did anything to anyone! Why would they torture them?!" 

"To draw you out." Zechs paused. "You do realize that you can never see them again after what has happened." 

Kaile nodded her head. "But they're going to worry about me? I call them once a week. Can I even call them?" 

Zechs shook his head. "You'll have to break all ties with your old life. Your name, your job, everything. We shouldn't even still be here." 

"I guess Javier wants to use this as a place to regroup and stuff before we leave or something." Kaile paused. "Let me just change and then we can leave." 

Zechs nodded as she rose and made her way back to her bedroom. She closed the door silently behind her before she made her way over to the closet, sliding off her nightshirt as she went. This wasn't going to be easy, simply severing all her ties with her old life. There were some aspects of it that she simply couldn't relinquish so easily; the freedom to move and do as she pleased, not having to worry about someone else's need or wants, to see her parents wherever she wanted. What Zechs said she had to do was something completely foreign to her nature. 

"I don't think I'll be able to do it," she murmured to herself as she pulled on a black tank top. "But what choice do I have? If I do anything else, it'll just result in people being killed." She paused as she reached into her closet and pulled out her black jacket, jeans and boots. "There's no going back now." 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The dirty alleyway was filled with trash and a few tomcats, their green eyes glowing unnaturally in the darkness. Broken plastic garbage bags littered the ground with their rotting and slimy contents. Kaile skirted around a large spot of garbage, walking alongside beside Zechs. 

"Tell me, why we are walking down this cesspool of a back street?" Kaile asked, curling her lip in disgust at a large rat. 

"There's someone here you'll want to meet." Zechs said as he continued on. "I'd imagine you'd want to know more about your real parents?" 

"Well, yes. And about all of this that I have to accept and live in now." Kaile said slowly; that thought had occurred to her but she was still trying to keep up. It seemed that something new was always being sprung on her at the last moment. 

"Then you'll be getting some answers." Zechs said as he paused outside a metal door and rapped. 

Nothing happened until a piece of metal was slid back allowing a pair of glaring red eyes to peer down. 

"No humans!" came the rough voice from the other side. 

"It's Zechs; I have some business with Nien." 

"No humans!!" 

"Tell Nien that Zechs is here. As well as someone he remembers but she doesn't. Just tell him." Zechs said in a mildly impatient voice. 

The slat was slammed shut once more, the sound of heavy footsteps echoing from the other side. After a few minutes, the locks were opened hastily and they were ushered in quickly with murmured apologies. Kaile looked around, her steps slowing. The entire place seemed rather unique, one of earthly pleasures accented by the Oriental art and decorations on the wall. A hazy sort of smoke hung in the air, creating a somewhat surreal atmosphere. 

"If one of the workers come up to you, simply tell them no." Zechs murmured in her ear as he pulled her closer. "No matter how much you're tempted." 

"All right." She said as she continued walking along. 

Small doorways offered glimpses into things that made her stop frequently to stare. The chains, whips, the cries of delight and pleasure, it all made the hairs on the back of her neck rise sharply. Zechs was practically dragging her down the hallway to the lone door at the end as she tried to see what was going on in some rooms. 

"Stay here and don't move." He said quietly as he knocked on a door. 

"Uh huh," She said absently as she craned her neck to see into an empty room. "I'll stay right here." 

Kaile didn't even notice when Zechs walked into the door; she was already walking back towards the blackness. She stepped in gingerly, fingers running against the fabric wall to find a light switch. Her gaze shifted immediately when she caught the smell of sulphur followed by the bright blossoming of a flame. She watched as the person shook the match out, her eyes travelling up the golden arm to the onyx eyes. Her breath caught as she found herself mesmerized by the angelic beauty of the man's face. His body was clothed in only a pair of very loose pants that hung at the waist and revealed a very attractive, and slim muscled, frame. 

"Is the lady bored? Would she care for some…entertainment?" 

Kaile was just about to reply to the suggestive tone before Zechs grasped her by the arm and dragged her out into the hallway and in through the door. She found herself groaning in disappointment before she even realized it. Muttering a quick apology to Zechs she sat down in the seat in front of her, face burning with embarrassment. 

"Ah, so this is the one I never got to see before." 

Kaile looked up at the smooth voice to see a purple skinned being walk in wearing a simple suit, four horns protruding from their forehead in an interesting and upswept manner. Their eyes were a brilliant shade of golden brown, piercing with the dark black ring around them. Kaile watched as they sat themselves behind a massive desk with a smile. 

"So Zechs, you finally decide to bring her for me to look at? She would make a fine addition to the people I have working for me now." 

"She's not here to work, Nien." Zechs said in a cold and deadpan voice. 

Nien shrugged. "My loss then." 

"I didn't realize you were running…this kind of place." Kaile blurted out, her face promptly going bright red. 

"My dear, all beings have carnal desires, be they human or Otherworlders. I simply cater to the more…'select' tastes." Nien said with a laugh. "But I am sure you aren't here to peruse the wares. What can I help you with?" 

Kaile looked at Zechs who nodded his head. "I…I want to know about my parents." She said simply. 

"You're parents?" Nien asked in surprise, his voice slipping from its smoothness to a somewhat light musical lilt. "I knew your parents?" his voice returned back to before. 

"Apparently; they were Dana and Devlin." 

"Oh, those two!" Nien chuckled. "Quite a pair those two. Dana worked in my bar downstairs. Devlin was the guard for my little bordello up here." 

Kaile breathed an inner sigh of relief; she had half feared that either Dana or Devlin had worked here in a much different aspect. "So you did know them?" 

"I knew them well. A shame what happened. I have wanted to see you for the longest while." 

"You have?" Kaile looked at Nien in surprise. 

"I am an admirer of your work." Nien said as he pressed a button on his desk. 

Kaile blinked in surprise to see her first piece of work hanging on the wall. It was the one of the angel with the broken wings and tears of blood, despite the bright bustling scene behind it. She looked at Nien, slightly amazed. 

"Do you even understand it?" she asked suddenly. 

"The despair of society and what it has become. The broken wings show that man has more than likely reached his pinnacle. Even if man does repair his own wings, they will never be the same again. Even the heavens weep tears, for what man has come to; the blood represents the blood of people who died in war and such to achieve this same society that is so ungrateful for the sacrifice and pays a meagre pittance one day a year. Is it something along those lines?" 

"Yes." Kaile said with a pleased smile. 

"Your work has a bleak and slightly apocalyptic tone to it that I like." Nien mused. "But I should be telling you of your parents, correct?" 

Kaile nodded. "What was Devlin?" 

"Devlin was a vampire, plain and simple. One of the oldest vampires, mind you. Dana…no one was really sure about Dana. Rumours say that she came from Ireland and that she has the blood of the ancient Eire gods in her veins." 

"I know that," Kaile said, glancing at Zechs. "I want to know about them; about them as people, not by their heritage." 

Nien laughed. "No wonder you brought her here. It'll take the two of us to tell her everything, let alone one." 

Zechs raised his eyebrows slightly. "There is a method behind the madness, Nien." 

"All right Kaile, you may as well make yourself comfortable" Nien said as he readjusted himself in the chair. "This will take all night." 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Kaile breathed a deep sigh as she and Zechs walked out into the alleyway again. "Well, that was rather illuminating." 

"It's almost dawn," Zechs said with a glance at the sky. "An hour or two." 

"Are you going to be all right?" Kaile asked. "With dawn so close?" 

"I'll be fine." Zechs said. "Did you find everything you wanted to?" 

"And some extra," Kaile said. "They certainly were busy with everything, weren't they?" 

"They were." Zechs agreed. "You seem to have inherited that." 

"I guess so. I've travelled to lots of places for gallery showings and such." She paused, thinking. "Is Nien from lowland China? The Hong Kong region?" 

"Yes, he is. Did his accent give him away?" 

"Yeah, I've been to China a few times." Kaile's steps halted until she was standing still, looking around her. "Is there someone else here?" 

Zechs stopped, his eyes darting around. Kaile kept looking until she spied a figure in the dark at the end of the alleyway. The tall thin figure was wearing a black robe and deep cowl, so deep it completely hid the face. Zechs saw it at the same time too, motioning for her to remain completely still. Kaile shifted her glance from him back to the figure. After a few moments, the figure turned and walked away. Kaile was about to breath a sigh of relief before she caught Zechs' sharp glance. She held her breath until Zechs moved, his muscles relaxing. 

"What was that?" Kaile asked as they hurried out. 

"A Seeker; they're completely blind but they can find their targets and kill them. They have a hit and miss system." 

"Could it have been sent by the Daemons?" Kaile asked as they turned out onto the main street. 

"Doubtful. The Daemons come after a target by themselves, not send a lackey. It looks like someone else is after you." 


	6. Hunt

_**A/N**_: Well, I would have had this chapter done sooner but for a few things: 

_**1.**_ That infamous blackout that occurred as I was working on this fic and a few others.   
_**2.**_ My strange idiosyncrasy that makes we write and re-write things until I am happy with them - namely the fight scene in this chapter, which is incredibly short for me, but I am happy with it.   
_**3.**_ Making sure all my accounts at U of T were settled, as well as finding some of the buildings my classes were in as well as the book store that I will have to go to on Monday.   
_**4.**_ Four words: Back to school shopping.   
_**5.**_ Two words: Busted monitor. 

So, with my somewhat lame ass excuses out of the way, and me feeling a tiny bit better, it's everything as usual. But before I forget… 

_**Replies to Reviews!!**_

**Princess** - Yesh, I am writing more…I am on fire!! Yeah, anyways, read and be happy. Shimatta onna, finish ma fic!! *shakes fist*   
**GoldenRat** - It's something like The Seeker from Eddings' but different. Everything will be explained in due time. And the other GW characters will show up; all in good time, all in good time. 

_**Rating**_: R   
_**Pairings**_: Gotta wait and see.   
_**Archive**_: Just ask, if you want to.   
_**Chapter**_: 5/? 

Chapter Five - Hunt

The orange sunlight streamed in through a musty old window, illuminating the dirt and general filth of the dilapidated old house. But Kaile had to admit, it was better off to be in here all day than out there on the street with something she didn't't know stalking her. She sighed as she walked away from the window; Zechs had told her to not stand around it too much. Of course, it made her want to go and gaze out even more. 

Her footsteps rang out quietly as she walked over to the lone chair, sitting down gingerly on the armrest. _'It seems that I'll sink further and further into darkness.'_ She glanced over at Zechs' still body; it was somewhat disconcerting to simply watch him. There was a part of her that was expecting to see his chest rise and fall with the steady beat of life; but instead it remained still, locked in death. 

"Hm," she frowned as she slid off her slight perch and walked over to where Zechs lay stretched out on a wooden bench. 

Joints popped slightly as she crouched down, inspecting his face closely. The shadows gave him a rather dark and thoughtful look. His pale skin contrasted the dark and accenting his platinum blond hair and eyebrows. Her brow furrowed slightly as she dredged up her memories; this certainly was the face she had remembered to be her imaginary friend Seth. But a child's eyes always saw things with innocence. When she looked at him now, she could just imagine the elongated canines that could bring death should he choose to grant it. Or grant immortality. 

She reached out with her fingers, hesitant for a moment. After a few moments, she shook off the feeling that he would wake up. The pads of her fingertips brushed his forehead, the coolness of the skin surprising. She had expected it to be frigid, not this light iciness she felt. She leaned in a bit more closely to see his lashes moving slightly. Glancing up, she spied the makeshift curtain moving as a breeze came in. With a dismissive snort, she looked back at Zechs' face. Her fingers trailed down his brow and his nose, feeling the bone beneath the delicate skin. 

There was an oddly beautiful translucent appearance to his skin; she had barely had noticed it before, but it really showed in the glow that suffused the room now. She tilted her head to the side as she looked at his lips. They were full and looked soft, despite the unnatural whiteness. Her finger skimmed down, before she hesitated. What the hell was she doing? 

"He does have a fey beauty, doesn't he?" 

Kaile screamed at voice just above her shoulder, twisting around violently. Her head connected with a skull with a loud crack. She sat down, her eyes screwed up in pain as she held her head. A groan came from a few paces away followed by an 'fwoomph' and 'thunk' of the armchair being sat in. She opened her eyes a crack before she blinked rapidly. 

"Puck!" She growled in annoyance when she recognized him. "Or should I call you Pietro?" 

"Call me what you wish; you have an extremely hard head." Puck winced as he rubbed his head briskly. "You're positive that your skull is bone?" 

"Yes!" Kaile said, wondering how long Puck had been in the room. "When did you get here?" 

"A few minutes ago; do you normally inspect men so when they're resting?" His eyes had a twinkle in them. 

"Shut up." She muttered darkly as she fixed the flyaway that had broken free from her loose bun. 

"In a foul mood, I see. Why?" 

Kaile watched as Puck tilted his head slightly, the twinkle becoming inquisitive. "It comes from being in here all day. The first hour and a half wasn't so bad. Well, I should say, the first hour and a half before sunrise. After that, and Zechs," she paused. "Fell asleep; there wasn't much to do here." 

"Something interesting happened then?" Puck arched an eyebrow. 

"Zechs told me all about the Otherworld; the one that seems to exist only in myths and legends." Kaile smiled slightly. "I always wanted it be real when I was a child." 

"Now, it's all too real." Puck's eyes flickered to Zechs'' motionless body. "The vampire won't waken for a while longer. Perhaps you would care for something to eat?" 

"I am a bit hungry. I haven't eaten anything in a day." Kaile admitted as she rose, dusting off her jeans. 

"Then we shall go out." Puck said rising. "There bound to be some atrocious human place for food around here." 

Kaile shook her head. "There's a Seeker after me. I'm not venturing out there beyond necessary." 

"You would let a simple Seeker scare you?" Puck gave a mocking laugh. 

Kaile scowled. "The Seeker doesn't't scare me. I know self defence. I am more worried about who sent the Seeker." 

"You'll be with me. What do you have to worry about?" Puck asked as he walked over to her. 

"Everything," she muttered. 

"You don't have faith in me?" Puck's eyes took on a hurt haze. 

Kaile sighed. "I don't know what can happen out there and I'm not that willing to find out what can; emphasis on 'can' Puck." 

Puck crossed his arms and frowned at her. "All you are doing is going to get something to eat and then coming back here. What's the harm in that?" 

Kaile glanced back at Zechs' still figure; he wouldn't wake for another hour or so. And she was fairly hungry. As if on cue, her stomach growled once more. 

"That's good enough for me!" 

"Puck," Kaile demanded as Puck grabbed her hand. "What are you-" 

Kaile's word was cut off as every thing suddenly went completely dark. It was smothering and suffocating. But as soon as it started, it ended. She started to curse Puck before she realized she was standing outside of a Popeye's restaurant, with a family just entering through the doors. 

"You are so lucky that there are children present," she hissed. "I'm getting some take out and then you are taking me back, or I will kill you myself." 

Puck held his hands up in a placating gesture. "As you wish. This "fried chicken" you humans seem to like seemed like an appropriate idea." 

Kaile grumbled as she walked in, and got into the line. Puck came in after her, whistling slightly. She repressed the urge to turn around and strangle him. She as getting food then getting back before Zechs woke up. The line seemed to crawl forward and when she finally stepped up to the counter, the sun was hovering around the horizon. 

"Finally!" She sighed as she glanced through the menu. "I'll have the two piece meal with a biscuit, please. Hello, did you get my order?" 

Kaile waved her hand in front of the person's face, before she looked back at Puck and shrugged. When she looked back, all she saw was the person, coming at her with their arms outstretched and hands reaching for her throat. She barely had time to react before she was slammed into the ground. The other customers fled in a panic as she fought to keep the hands from closing around her throat. The weight was suddenly gone as Puck slammed into the creature. 

She coughed as she staggered to her feet. Puck had the person in a headlock, but with a fluid motion, the person had flung Puck away and was on her again. Kaile grabbed their hands as they went for her throat once more. Her eyes widened in horror as the fingernails elongated and the skin started to go scaly. The face in front of her shifted, the nose sinking in and the mouth widening, with the sharp fangs inside. The eyes slanted upwards, taking on a dark red reptilian appearance as scales appeared around them. 

Kaile felt a stab of cold fear inside. "You're the Seeker." 

Its eyes narrowed, the lips curling upwards in a sickening smile of triumph. 

"Snake!" 

Kaile looked over to see Puck charging at them, aiming to tackle the Seeker again. The reptilian eyes narrowed to slits. 

"Immna," The Seeker hissed. 

Kaile's eyes widened in shock as Puck froze in mid-stride. The Seeker took advantage of her momentary surprise to close its cold hands around her throat. A choked sound came from Kaile's throat as she scrabbled at the hands. Her lips pulled back in a sudden snarl as she managed to wedge her feet under the Seeker's belly. She kicked it viciously in the tender spot, feeling her booted feet sink into something that gradually softened. The grip on her throat lessened, allowing her to take a sharp breath. 

She kicked it harder before she pushed it away with her legs, and scrambled up with a murderous intent in her eyes. "Just who the hell sent you?" She spat out in a demanding tone of voice. 

The Seeker's slitted eyes seemed to glow now, the red taking on the appearance of flames. Kaile didn't flinch as she stared it down. The only time she broke eye contact was to grab a brown plastic serving tray from a nearby table. The creature gave a low hiss that reeked of brimstone before it made a motion that looked like it was about to retch. 

Kaile ducked to the side instinctively, avoiding single gout of flame that seared past her. Taking her chance, she came in for a blow, smashing the tray across its face. The plastic snapped under the sudden sharp angle, a jagged pointed edge providing the perfect weapon. That she promptly drove into the creature's throat, green blood spilling out from the back. 

The Seeker open its fang lined mouth, blood burbling out before it collapsed to the ground, clawed hands flailing in a last attempt to hit Kaile. She looked at it in disgust before she gave a rather vindictive and malicious kick to the head. 

"Ew…" She winced as her boot crunched in through the skull; the tray couldn't break it, but a sharp enough kick certainly could. 

She looked around the room. It was relatively unscathed, save for the large charred section by the front register and a few broken chairs. The wail of sirens made her look up sharply. There was no way she was ticking around for the cops to find her in this mess. She rolled her eyes in disgust as she grabbed Puck's immobile hand and dragged him with her through the back, careful to not leave any fingerprints. She dragged Puck for a few blocks into the twisted alley she had come out into before she dropped his hand. 

"I told you why I didn't want to go out,: Kaile sighed as she glanced up at the sky. "And there's still about an hour to kill until sunset." 

Kaile couldn't't help but feel a bit angry as she looked at Puck. It wasn't as if she could help him in any manner. What the Seeker had done to him was far beyond her. And as to where she was…she didn't have a single clue. Turning sharply on her heel, she walked away from Puck, before she paused for a moment and walked back. 

"Don't want something thinking they have a stiff, now do I?" She murmured as she started to pile garbage bags around him. "Serves you right!" She said in an indignant huff when she finished, and stalked off into the alleyway. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Zechs opened his eyes and stared at the ceiling for a moment, getting his bearings. Ah, yes; he was still in this dingy little rat hole that he had managed to find before the sun had risen. At least there was a mattress, tired and creaky as it was, to rest on. He swung his legs out over the low edge looking around. 

"Kaile?" Zechs called; he could sense her much less see her. And that bothered him. "Kai?" he called as he walked towards the small curtained off section in the far wall by the window. 

He threw it back to reveal an empty space, a lone dusty chair there, with no trace of the dust being disturbed. He bit back a curse as he stormed out from the apartment. That was when he ran smack dab into Javier and the man beside her, Darien. The slightly curled sneer came to his lips almost instinctively. 

"To what do I owe this particular pleasure?" Zechs asked. 

Javier didn't make any outward reaction, save for a rather smug arched eyebrow. "Where's Kaile?" 

"Out," Zechs replied immediately as his mind raced. "With Puck." That alone was probably the reason why Kaile had ventured out. "I don't know why you dragged that damnable pixie into this." 

"Connections," Darien shrugged. "But am I to guess that he's spirited her away somewhere, and you don't know?" 

Zechs struggled for a moment; he didn't know if it was worse coming from the know-it-all Javier or from the slightly arrogant Darien. 

"We saw a rather interesting thing on our way over here; big commotion at the Popeye's about thirty five blocks down; some big commotion about some strange creature whose body had been found." Javier's expression was one of icy triumph. "Imagine our surprise when we saw a hand and recognized it to be a Seeker's hand. A rather dead Seeker, mind you, but a Seeker nonetheless." 

"All right Javier," Darien said calmly. "If Kaile's not here, then we have to go find her. Which means the three of us will work together to find her quickly before something else does." 

Zechs immediately retracted on his previous statement. Darien, he could tolerate, maybe even accept. "I agree. Javier?" he asked her in a semi-gracious voice. 

Javier was rather tight lipped but she nodded her head in agreement. 

Darien nodded his head. "Me and Javier will cover the ground. You can go aerial, all right?" 

"Fine by me. So long as I can search in peace away from this witch," Zechs said as he quickly walked past Javier, heading for the stairs to the roof. 

He ignored the rather colourful replies that Javier shot his way. She'd called him worse before. His steps echoed down the stairwell rapidly before they were followed by the sound of a fairly old metal door creaking open. He stepped out into the young night air, looking around. Off in the distance, he could see the flashing lights of police cars and such. He hoped that Kaile had the sense to simply leave the scene. 

He walked to the edge of the building, studying the bright flashing lights for a moment before he fell. The air hurtled past as he shifted his shape into that of a bird's and caught an updraft. He would start from the scene at the fat food place. And once he found Puck, he was going to make sure the sprite rued crossing him so. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Kaile shivered slightly, despite her jacket, as she continued walking through the alleyway, rubbing her arms against the clamminess in the air. She was utterly lost now; wherever she was, it was definitely a…seedier part of the town. Keeping to the wall, she continued along, avoiding the glances of the few people at the back doors of establishments. 

"Hey, got a light?" 

Kaile glanced up quickly to see a dark haired man leaning against a steel door. A limpid cigarette hung from his mouth. She shook her head and continued on. 

"Where you off to so fast?" the man fell in step, close behind her. "Pretty girl like you shouldn't rush." 

"Fuck off," Kaile grumbled under her breath, not deigning to look back. 

"Aw, come on," the man behind her. "Think you're too good for me?" he jeered. 

Kaile stopped as what little she gained of a fuse burned to ashes again. She grabbed the man by the throat and slammed him into the wall. "I said to fuck off. In which case I mean to run for your pathetic life since you, of all cretins, will get nothing else but that." 

The man gave a strange sort of smile. "You know Kaile, you do have something of a potty mouth. Didn't you mother ever teach you how unlady like that is?" his voice went from common to oddly cultured. 

Kaile tightened her grip on the man's flesh, her lips pulling back in a snarl. "Why don't you shut your mouth before I do something you regret?" 

"Such as what?" the man was extraordinarily calm, given his situation. "Tell me, Kaile dear. What terrible, unlady like thing shall you do to me? If your mother didn't I'd imagine, he would of at least." 

"He?" Kaile managed to not choke on her anger. 

"Why, Zechs of course. You do find him fascinating, don't you?" The man's eyes held a knowing look. 

Her teeth gritted together in rage at his condescending and coddling tone. She flexed her muscles, fingers digging in even further. That was when she was promptly pulled up by the neck of her jacket, and left to dangle in midair. As she slowly spun around, she found herself being held by a rather bestial man, who looked more like a boar than human, a few teeth protruding. Her expression of disgust must have shown, since the man spoke. 

"Yes, my…underling's appearance is somewhat startling." The man said coolly as he fixed his shirt collar. "But he serves for tasks that require brute strength. My master is quite interested in you. Though what he wants with a slip of a girl," the man's eyes flitted over her body quickly. "Is far beyond me." 

Kaile made a pretence of struggling to get down; bide her time and then she could bolt for it. The pig man made a small grunting sound that made the man 'tsk' in the back of his throat. 

"Quite right. She could slip out of that jacket," the man mused. "A good strong piece of-" 

Kaile didn't wait for him to finish. She lashed out viciously with her feet, catching the man in the mouth. He turned away quickly, his hands flying to his mouth. She slid out of her jacket easily and hit the pavement running. From behind her, she could hear ludicrously piggish noises as the man chased after her. She ran until her lungs were ready to burst, but she still didn't stop. 

Only when her legs gave out and she collapsed did she look back. There was no one behind her now. There was nothing around her. She had run straight into some new part; probably the industrial district from the look of it. She lay there for a bit, catching her breath. 

When she rose, she walked though the buildings warily, hiding when she heard faint voices. She breathed a slight sigh of relief when she found an open window. Wriggling her way through the somewhat tight space, she found herself in a crate filled warehouse. She wandered through the stacks of wooden boxes, a feeling trepidation still filling her. 

She kept walking until she found a darkened corner and curled up in it, watching carefully. She couldn't let her guard down for a second. Not even for a second. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The city lights glittered up at him, obscuring his vision. Zechs gave a small mental sigh. This was the fifth sweep and he hadn't seen anything yet. He banked to the right, heading out to the industrial area by the ports. His sharp eyes picked out as much as could be seen through the blinding lights. He moved down a bit lower, seeing somewhat filmy shapes through the light. He could still remember a time when the lights at night were never this bright. 

The sound of a can skittering across the ground caught his attention. He alighted down on the lip of a rooftop looking down. There was something stirring in a pile of garbage bags. A slight groan came now, one that was all too familiar to him. He flew down to the ground, shifting his shape back to a human body. He stood waiting as Puck picking himself up from the trash, holding his head and blinking repeatedly, 

"What's the name of the Seeker that hit me?" he groaned. He shook his head in a somewhat doglike manner, swaying from side to side. 

"I'm about to hit you in less than ten seconds if you don't explain your foolish actions." Zechs said in a cold voice. 

Puck, for the first time, felt his face pale rapidly as he managed to face Zechs. "The Seeker found her." 

"And?" Zechs asked a bit archly. 

"I don't know. It froze me." Puck said, his voice wavering slightly. 

Zechs bit back the curses that flew to his tongue. "Do you mean to tell me that she is out there and you have no clue where?" 

"Yes. She dumped me here and then left." Puck didn't say anything. "All she was doing was following this alleyway. I'm sure we'll find her soon if we just keep going along it." 

Zechs didn't say anything as he shifted into a wolf and sniffed around until he caught onto Kaile's familiar scent. He bounded down the paved confines almost immediately, nails clicking as he went. The brick walls blurred together as he ran, following the trail. He stopped as a new scent masked Kaile's; fresh blood. He quelled the sharp rise of hunger and sniffed around. Blood and something that was faintly reminiscent of swine. Puck came flitting after him a few minutes later in his pixie form, an anxious look on his face. Zechs curled his lips, baring fangs before he went back to searching. 

He found it again five minutes later, intermingled with the swine smell. _'She was chased.'_ He started off on the trail once more, leaving Puck to fly after him as fast as he could. 

"Wait!" Puck called after him a bit breathlessly. 

Zechs stopped and looked at Puck with a scathing expression. Puck winced slightly as he flitted over and alighted on the ground in front of Zechs. "This, I found." 

Zechs didn't do anything but sniff the bracelet that Puck held out. It was slim, light enough from him to hold in one hand, despite his elfin form. Runes were engraved on the surface, glimmering softly. Zechs looked at it, trying to place the scent. It was someone powerful enough in their own right, definitely male, with a strange afterscent, he couldn't quite place. 

_'Afterscent…'_ He snorted suddenly, shaking his head before he started running again. _'It has to be him. It has to be. I'll kill him for sure this time if he did anything to her.'_ His strides quickened as he hurtled off towards the docks; Puck was hard pressed to simply keep him in sight. 

When he finally stopped, he was right in front of a window. He shifted back into his human form, bent down and peered in through the open space. There was nothing inside but perhaps some crates and darkness. He snorted in irritation as Puck hovered by his shoulder, his wings making a rather annoying buzz. He swatted him away as he rose. 

"That was rather rude," Puck said in slightly flippant tone. 

Zechs shot him a look. "You will go and find Javier and Darien. Tell them I found her and that I'm taking her to the mansion." Zechs paused before he added an afterthought. "As well as her parents." 

"Her parents?!" Puck looked shocked. "Javier's going to kill me if I-" 

"Tell her!" Zechs said in a curt tone that left no room for argument. "That bastard is willing enough to get to her through her parents. Now move!" 

Puck flew off immediately, his grumblings not lost to Zechs' hearing. He sighed and slithered in through the window, landing softly on the ground. He sniffed slightly before he started weaving through the maze of crates. His nose was definitely better when he was in wolf form, but remaining in his natural skin was probably a better idea at the moment. 

A slight rustle of cloth made his freeze and start walking slower a few seconds later. His eyes flickered around as he stepped forward, looking around. The person crashed into him from the side, fist driving into his gut. He doubled over in reaction, grasping their shoulders and slamming them against the large crates that were partially illuminated by light from the window. 

"Kaile, stop this." He said quietly as she tried to free herself from his grip. 

All her struggles stopped, the snarl disappearing. Even from this shady spot, he could see her slightly elongated canines; they made her look almost vampiric and deadly. Her lower lip trembled for a minute before it stopped; a hesitant smile was on her face. Zechs found himself at a sudden loss of words. Kaile's mouth was frosted in the dull white light from outside, begging to be touched in some manner. He immediately shook off that thought, schooling his face into an appropriate expression of worried anger. 

"How long have you been here?" he asked in a voice that was sterner than he intended. 

"I don't know," Kaile sounded relieved enough. She stepped forward. "I thought you might be that pig man." 

Zechs managed to stammer out something as Kaile hugged him suddenly. In all the years he had known her, even as a child, this was the most prominent display of anything that she had made. Even with the circumstances, he still found it rather hard to believe that she was there hugging him tightly like this and he was somewhat gingerly patting her back. 

"Kaile?" he asked a bit hesitantly. 

"You have no idea of how glad I am to see you." She said as she finally drew back. "First Puck dragged me out to get something to eat, and then the Seeker attacked me. And then cops were coming, so I split, dragging Puck's frozen ass behind me. But I got so sick of that and angry that I dumped him and piled garbage bags on him. Then I was just walking, trying to find out where the hell I was and then this guy asks me for a light and next thing I know, some…pig dude has me by the back of my leather jacket. But I kicked the guy in the face and bolted. I got in here and have been hiding since. It's just felt like an eternity." 

Zechs simply blinked, absorbing all the information she threw at him in one shot. He cleared his throat quietly. "Kaile, things have changed somewhat." 

"It's because of that man, isn't it." She stated more than asked. "What do we have to do now?" 

"We have to get your parents and then go somewhere where no one will be able to get you easily." 

"That sounds all too easy." Kaile murmured. "Just where would we be going?" 

_'Winner Manor.'_ Zechs' expression became a bit grim. 

"Win-" Kaile started before she thought better of it. _'Winner Manor? Isn't that a historic site sealed off from the public? I mean, it's almost four hundred years old!' _

'There's someone there that can hide us for a bit.' Zechs took her hand. _'Do you know what phasing is?' _

'If it's something involving a moment of…nothingness, then yes. No thanks to Puck.' 

Zechs could help but smile slightly at the disgruntled sour note in her voice. _'This will be a quick trip. It is the quickest way to get you, Sara and James to safety and throw your searchers off the trail.' _

'Zechs,' Kaile looked at him inquisitively. _'Just who was that man? It seemed like he knew you.'_

Zechs didn't answer her for a moment. _'He's someone I knew from long ago.' _

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~


End file.
